


Love

by The Results are Iridescent (flyingllamas)



Series: Isolation [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, References to Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingllamas/pseuds/The%20Results%20are%20Iridescent
Summary: “Did you ever think…” Gladion started, and then stopped.“Well, no, I don’t think much,” said Hau with a smile. “I leave that to you. Think what, love?”Gladion’s heart clenched as he thought back to what had happened earlier that day.“Did you ever think this wasn’t supposed to happen?”---A happy ending, at last.(Haudion/Cutebonesshipping/Sunandcloudshipping)





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theme #2, "Love".
> 
> Thanks to Hunterx700 and Kangoofor beta-ing this! <3
> 
> If it's not apparent from the story, this takes place at least a decade after Pokemon Sun and Moon.
> 
> I guess it needs to be said, but the currently prevailing theory is that Mohn is Lillie and Gladion's father. The theory goes that after being sucked into a wormhole, he somehow made his way out into the Poke Pelago.
> 
> As always, my tumblr is llamastheflying.tumblr.com if you wanna hit me up with any questions or complaints.

Cold feet.

 

That’s what this was called right?

 

Gladion wasn’t sure. After all, was there really a term for the doubt he was having? He was pretty sure that no groom ever had anxiety like this -- anxiety over doubting that all this was a fluke and definitely not how the universe intended things after peeking into a reality on the flipside of their own. This wasn’t cold feet, really, just more of the same stupid anxiety that chased its own tail in his brain, yelling at the top of its lungs that he didn’t deserve any of this.

 

As if summoned by his thoughts, Hau poked his head into the room, eyes searching for him in the dimness of the room before meeting his own. Obviously, his empath fiance had picked up on his anxiety.

 

“I can hear you thinking from the other room, Glad. What’s up? Feeling anxious about tomorrow?”

 

“Did you ever think…” Gladion started, and then stopped.

 

“Well, no, I don’t think much,” said Hau with a smile. “I leave that to you. Think what, love?”

 

Gladion’s heart clenched as he thought back to what had happened earlier that day.

 

“Did you ever think this wasn’t supposed to happen?”

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe it was because he was on the mainland instead of the Pelago, but the last monsoon season hadn’t seemed as bad as it’d been before.

 

Still, Gladion thought as he observed the wrecked beach around him, the storms had left their mark. Both newly fallen trees and driftwood littered the beach outside Kukui’s lab, with drying kelp stretched between each piece like an Ariados’ web. Some of the pieces of driftwood seemed impossibly big, dwarfing even Hapu’s Mudsdale as it dragged them across the beach. He reasoned that they must have come from someplace other than Alola, but trees that large existing seemed more like a dream than a reality.

 

They waited too long to clear the beach for the ceremony and this was their retribution.

 

Speaking of Hapu, she inadvertently splashed him with water from the bottle she upended over her head. They sat together in what little shade Kukui’s beat up shack that he’d deemed a lab had to offer from the midday sun. Gladion had excused himself from dragging away debris first, his hair piled into a high ponytail on his head doing nothing to abate the heat. Already he could feel the sting of sweat against his scorched skin, even with the layers of sunblock he’d slathered on.

 

He felt less lazy when Hapu joined him soon after, ripping the sweat soaked handkerchief from her hair. Only Kukui and Hau remained out in the harsh sunlight, loading up Mudsdale and Hala’s Tauros’ backs with debris before shrugging their own loads onto their shoulders.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Hapu said as she screwed the cap back on the bottle and tossed it aside. She grabbed another two from the cooler beside them and held one out to Gladion.

 

“It’s fine,” he told her as he accepted the bottle, “and thanks.”

 

“I can’t believe them,” she mumbled as she wrapped her thick braids into a bun on top of her head. Gladion could sympathize with wanting the hair off her neck. “I work in the sun all day back at the ranch and this heat’s still gettin’ to me. How do they do it?”

 

“Sheer stubbornness and pride,” Gladion guessed as he sipped from the water bottle, thanking Burnet’s foresight to send a cooler with her husband that day. “The first one to take a break loses bragging rights.”

 

Hapu hummed her agreement as she flopped back onto the deck. Silvally, who had been lying behind them, startled up from its nap when her head hit its side. It grumbled at her sleepily.

 

“Aww, suck it up you big baby,” she told it. “You’ve been doin’ nothin’ but nappin’ over here. ‘Least your brother is doing something productive instead of being a lazy Pyukumuku in the shade.”

 

Indeed, Null was on its feet at the surf’s edge, nervously pacing back and forth as Pichu and his newly evolved Clefairy played in the water. Hau’s Raichu hovered above the waves on its tail, occasionally splashing the other two Pokemon as it kept watch over them.

 

With a grunt, Silvally settled back onto its side, letting out a long sigh as its eyes fell closed once more.

 

Gladion looked back to Kukui and Hau to see them finally approaching the lab, Mudsdale and Tauros in tow. Hau tried to catch Gladion in a hug but Gladion pushed him away, his nose wrinkling.

 

“Hell no, you’re gross and sweaty!” he snapped without any real edge. “Go take a shower first!”

 

“You’re sweaty too!” Hau pointed out, pouting.

 

“Yeah, but my shirt isn’t soaked through with sweat and I don’t smell like the lovechild of a Grimer and a Trubbish.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“He’s right, Hau,” Hapu murmured without opening her eyes. “You reek. You too, Kukui. Go shower.”

 

“You guys are so mean,” Kuikui groaned, but the two men trudged past them into the lab without further protest.

 

“A shower does sound nice but I think it can wait until those two get cleaned up,” Hapu said. Gladion didn’t respond, instead letting out a sharp whistle to catch the attention of the Pokemon playing in the ocean. He crooked a finger at them and they scrambled back towards the beach. They only paused to let Raichu pluck Pichu from the water.

 

With a groan, Hapu finally opened her eyes and sat up.

 

“I’m gonna go rub down Mudsdale and Tauros in the ocean,” she told him. “They’re probably grumpy from all the sweat in their fur so if you just wanna go inside and get lunch together, I wouldn’t blame you.”

 

“I’ll take you up on that,” he replied, watching the Pokemon dashing towards him kick up sand. Hapu went off to corral the large Pokemon towards the waves as Gladion held the the door open for the small stampede heading for it. For all its outwardly rough appearance, Kukui’s lab was blessedly cool and clean inside. Clefairy and Pichu instantly clambered up onto the railing to watch the Luvdisc in Kukui’s aquarium while Gladion busied himself in the kitchen. Distantly, he could hear the sounds of the showers running in the basement of the lab. Only Null and Raichu seemed to notice the food bowls he set out for them. Silvally was missing, presumably still napping outside, but he made sure to set aside a bowl for it anyway.

 

Gladion started slightly when arms snaked around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. He huffed out an annoyed sigh when Hau chuckled in his ear.

 

“I thought you were still in the shower. I can still hear it running.”

 

“Kukui just jumped in,” Hau told him as he nuzzled his face into Gladion’s neck. “He had to check some readings on an experiment before he could wash off. I just barely got out myself.”

 

“Trust me, I can tell. You’re dripping on me.” Gladion reached for a knife and head of lettuce he’d set aside earlier, hoping Hau would get the hint and stop clinging to him like an oversized Komala.

 

He didn’t.

 

Huffing out another sigh through his nose, Gladion carefully started chopping up the lettuce before asking, “Is there any reason you’re being so affectionate today? Other than the obvious?”

 

A pause.

 

“Just thinking. Dreaming.”

 

“Very descriptive,” Gladion deadpanned as he dumped the lettuce into a bowl, “and not your strong suit despite being a Psychic-type trainer.”

 

“Rude!” Hau grumbled as Gladion finally managed to pry his arms off. The back of his black t-shirt was thoroughly soaked through from the water dripping down from Hau’s hair. With his newfound freedom, Gladion managed to grab all the sandwich ingredients from the fridge and set them on the counter before Hau latched onto him again.

 

“You know it’s true,” Gladion said, twisting around in Hau’s arms so he was facing him this time. He reached up to cradle Hau’s face in his hands, prompting Hau to press a kiss to one of his palms. “You’re more of an empath than a telepath, so don’t take it so personally you idiot. Now, tell me what’s on your mind before I start to feel like throttling you for smothering me.”

 

“Just…” Hau’s eyes fell closed and he let the weight of his head rest fully in Gladion’s hands.

 

“Just?”

 

“Just...I’m so excited about getting married and this wedding and starting a life with you, but I don’t want to overwhelm you because I know you’re not super thrilled about all of this and--”

 

Gladion cut him off with a hand over his mouth, sensing that Hau would ramble until he was an emotional puddle on the floor.

 

“First, shut up and listen to everything I say before you open your big mouth again. Okay?” Hau nodded and Gladion lowered his hand.

 

“So yes, you’re right that I’m not happy about the wedding. I wish we could just get hitched and not do this huge public thing but I know it would mean the world to you and our families and probably our stupid Pokemon too, so I’m going to do it. When has me voicing my doubts to you ever been a problem? Haven’t I let you know when you’ve gone too far in planning?” Hau got a mischievous gleam in his eye and Gladion held up a hand to silence him before he opened his mouth again.

 

“Except for that instance!” Gladion hissed but Hau only chuckled, keeping his mouth shut. “Can you ever be completely serious?”

 

“Do you honestly want me to be?” Hau asked.

 

“No, but...we’re getting off topic. Okay, no, I’m not happy about the wedding. Yes, I’m excited too. I want to start a life with you, you’re the biggest dork in the world and I love you, now stop worrying and clinging onto me so I can finish making lunch. Got it?”

 

“Got it,” Hau said, laughing. He pulled Gladion in closer to him and kissed him. A throat clearing behind them interrupted any other plans Hau may have had.

 

“Okay, now that I’ve seen enough PDA from you two to last me until the wedding, is lunch done?” Hapu reached past them into the cupboard to grab a glass. Gladion’s face burned in embarrassment but Hau only laughed harder before finally detaching himself and grabbing his own glass. Behind them, the now-awake Silvally chuffed as it chased its food bowl across the floor. From the corner of his eye, he saw his newly-acquired phone levitate in the air. It soon became apparent exactly which Pokemon was responsible.

 

“ _Please enter your password_ ,” the phone droned.

 

“Glad, she’s doing it again,” Hau said as he leaned back against the counter with his glass of water, watching Clefairy as she started to go through his messages.

 

“She’s fine. Let her do it. She’s not doing anything wrong.”

 

“You mean other than deleting all of Blue’s messages.”

 

“Still not doing anything wrong.”

 

“ _You have six new messages,_ ” continued the phone over the banter.

 

“You’re popular today.”

 

“Hush. Everyone calls me because they know they won’t reach you unless it’s Kahuna business.”

 

“ _Hi Gladion! It’s Dawn. I just got on the plane with Saturn so we should be there by midnight. He’s never been to Alola and I was hoping to show him around before the wedding, but he’s a little bit of a--_ ”

 

Beep. “ _Message saved. Next message._ ”

 

“ _Gladion, it’s Blue. Pick up the phone. I know you’re ignoring me and--_ ”

 

Beep. “ _Message deleted. Next message_.”

 

“See?”

 

“Still not doing anything wrong.”

 

“ _Hey bro bro, it’s the best sister in the whole wide world! I went shopping again--don’t you dare say anything about that, I’m an adult and can spend my money how I want--and anyway I found something I think Hau will like for your wedding night! I’m not asking for permission but you’d better wear it because--_ ”

 

Beep. “ _Message saved. Next message._ ”

 

“ _Seriously dude just answer your phone. I’m going to kick your ass once we--_ ”

 

“ _Message deleted. Next message._ ”

 

“ _It’s Red. We’re boarding. No, I’m not saying anything else, Blue._ ”

 

“Save that one,” Gladion told his Clefairy. “I want to check the time on it later so we know when to pick them up.”

 

“ _Message saved. Next message._ ”

 

“ _Hi Gladion, it’s Moon. I know it’s not really the time but I need you to come look at something--_ ” Gladion’s ears perked up.

 

“Let that one play, please. And then save it.” Clefairy nodded.

 

“ _\--at the Altar of the Moone. It’s...um, I don’t think it’s a UB, but it’s not from here. I took it back to the Altar to shove it back into Ultra Space just in case, but a really weird spatial rip opened up over here without Nebby doing anything. Call me back please_.”

 

“ _Message saved. End of messages._ ” Gladion finished washing his hands and was on his way out the door with Silvally hot on his heels when Hau caught his arm.

 

“I’m not going to stop you from going,” Hau told him as Gladion began to object and shoved a sandwich into his hands. “Just eat something on your way and call me if you need anything. I like my future husbands not burnt to a crisp by extra-dimensional beings. Be safe okay?”

 

Gladion gave Hau a small smile and leaned in to kiss him. In the background, Hapu made a gagging noise but the happy couple ignored her.

 

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Think what wasn’t supposed to happen?” Hau asked. “The wedding?” Gladion hesitated but shook his head. “Us?”

 

Gladion’s silence was all the answer that he needed. Hau sighed and stepped fully into the room, settling himself at the foot of the bed where Gladion sat. He reached out an arm to wrap around Gladion’s waist and tugged him to his side. Instantly, Gladion melted against him, happy for the contact.

 

“Gladion, what happened today?”

 

“I saw into another reality, Hau. Not another dimension, not the one attached to our own that the UBs come from. Another reality.”

 

* * *

 

 

One quick stop by the Foundation and a Charizard ride later, Gladion found himself staring at something his mind had problems comprehending.

 

“So...uh...where did you say that you caught this again?”

 

“Ten Carat Hill last week,” Moon said, scuffing moss off of the surface of the Altar with their shoe. For them, it was just another day as champion, another odd thing caught. Gladion privately wished just a small amount of their steeled nerves (or perhaps it was indifference) to transfer to him. Unless it concerned his sister or Hau, he was a mess. “It was wandering around the hollow area really oddly...like it had just woken up.”

 

Looking at it was like seeing a hole in existence, a void; the only indication of any finer features came through the impossible prism-like refraction of its body. Impossible was a good start to describe it. Whatever it was, it was watching both of them beneath the rip above the Altar, and Gladion got the impression it wasn’t pleased. The rip at the front of the altar matched its appearance and was devoid of any of the usual colors that Ultra Wormholes usually had.

 

He cleared his throat awkwardly and started setting up his equipment, trying to ignore the heavy gaze on them. Oddly, Nebby wasn’t out of its ball like it usually was at the Altar. Something about this entire situation didn’t sit right with him. Everything with that had to do with the UB dimension before made sense in a weird way, once he understood a little about how the dimension worked. The creatures, Giratina, everything was odd but not...inherently malevolent, not like this thing before them now.

 

“Was it a tip off by the International Police?”

 

“Yes. But there wasn’t a correlating wormhole. At least, not until now. Usually it’s a wormhole that would tip them off but there hasn’t been one in quite some time now, but they became aware of this one after some local hikers reported seeing it. The wormhole opened up after we got here on its own.”

 

The stare continued.

 

Equipment up and running, Gladion first measured the rip in the sky and then the being before them. Neither the wormhole nor the...Ultra Beast? Pokemon?...had the familiar, residual signatures of radioactivity of the UB dimension. Something was not right with this thing.

 

Cold dread sank into the pit of his stomach. He felt like a Wurmple before a Swellow with how this thing was looking at them. He was suddenly aware there were no other Pokemon with them beside this...thing, and felt all the more vulnerable. He stood up slowly while keeping his eyes locked on the creature. If they at least had Nebby out, he’d feel a lot better about this.

 

“Moon, where’s Nebby?” he finally asked lowly. If possible, the thing’s attention sharpened onto them more.

 

“It was trying to rip Nebby to shreds so I had to call it back,” they said. “I’ve never seen a Pokemon attack another like that. Not even the Ultra Beasts do that…It let me catch it as soon as Nebby was back in its ball, though.”

 

The distinct ozone smell of psychic energy permeated the air suddenly, causing the air to roil across the Altar in a harsh, screaming wind. Despite his fiance’s affinity for Psychic types, nothing could prepare him for both the energy and physical malevolence that slammed into them both.

 

“Moon, call it back!” Gladion shouted.

 

Nothing happened. Gladion looked to the side and saw them frozen, hand hovering near the balls on their belt.

 

“Moon!”

 

A tear ran down their face and as a ball detached itself from their belt and floated into the air, Gladion realized where the focal point of the energy was. He swore and tossed out Silvally’s ball, but it was too late. The ball that held Nebby smashed onto the stone surface of the Altar, shattering.

 

In two flashes of light, Nebby and Silvally were standing between him and the creature. Silvally instantly started to charge the thing before it but Nebby seemed disoriented, probably due to its violent release from its Pokeball. That was all the opening the creature needed. It dove past Silvally, wicked talons out as it tackled Nebby to the ground and ripped into its torso. With its focus shifted the psychic lock on Moon broke and they crumpled in a faint, only saved from hitting the cold stone by Gladion’s fast reflexes.

 

Laying Moon gently down on the ground, Gladion turned his full attention back to the tangle of screaming Pokemon before him. At some point, Silvally attempted to join the brawl but hadn’t found an opening in which to separate Nebby and creature. Its claws sparked against the creature’s armor but ultimately slid off uselessly. Each of Nebby’s thrashes was progressively weaker and there was more blood than stone beneath the brawl.

 

Gladion’s mind scrambled as he took the scene in. Truly, the creature didn’t seem to have a weakness--its body seemed to be well guarded by natural armor and there wasn’t an apparent weak spot at first glance. Nothing save the starburst mark on the back of what he presumed was its head looked different, along with amalgamation of colors on the front. Everything about the creature’s body looked hard as steel. Then, he saw it as Nebby shot off a beam of light from its mouth, destroying some of the pillars around them.

 

There was a seam in its armor with a softer looking material lying underneath that ran to what Gladion presumed was its face, or something similar to it at least. The colors dancing around at the front of it didn’t make much sense to him but the softer looking material surrounding them definitely looked promising.

 

“Silvally! Try to attack the gap running down the side of its head!”

 

Hearing Gladion’s command ring out, the thing paused in its assault of Nebby and swiveled its head around to acknowledge Silvally for the first time. Its body went rigid for a fraction of a second as it studied its new challenger, but that was all the time Silvally needed. It pounced, sharp talons catching into the soft tissue there and ripping down into the creature’s face. The creature screamed and staggered back, heady claws going up to cover its face.

 

Nebby, seeing a new opportunity, dragged itself away towards Moon. It fired a parting shot from its mouth that made the creature fall backwards. Overhead, the spatial rip stuttered in and out of existence a few times, before stabilizing. The creature wasn’t done yet, but it was at least weakened. A quick glance at Moon revealed them to still be out cold. Unfortunately, the only unfamiliar Pokeball at their belt, one that was shiny and unworn, was smashed. Gladion doubted it to be coincidence.

 

Swearing, Gladion dug frantically through his bag. It wasn’t habit to carry Pokeballs en masse anymore. His team had settled long ago and while he knew one day they would pass on, that day was far from being a reality. Still, his hand closed around an unknown ball as Silvally pounced once more. An Beast Ball. It would have to do.

 

Nebby watched tiredly as he lobbed it furiously at the creature. It disappeared from under Silvally’s talons with a flash and the three of them watched as it rocked back and forth.

 

Back and forth.

 

Click.

 

Gladion let out a breath and sank to his knees as Silvally came running back to him. He buried his hands and face into the feathers at its neck, relieved that whatever the thing had been, that it was contained once more.

 

An eerie hum persisted through the air and when it stuttered, he looked up from Silvally’s mane. The portal was still open but it steadily stuttered in and out of existence without the creature to sustain it.

 

If the creature wasn’t from Alola nor the UB dimension, then where did the rip lead?

 

Silvally cried out in alarm as he stood and approached the portal. It was high enough off the ground that he would need to leap through, but doable. As long as he timed right, he should be able to get through, look, and return without being spliced. Each stutter was at a thirty second interval if he counted right.

 

He waited for it to stutter once more, and leapt.

 

* * *

 

 

“It was...it was like I never actually stepped through. There was another altar, another Poni Island. It was like I’d stepped out of a mirror.”

 

Hau said nothing, but held his soon-to-be husband’s hands in his own as Gladion’s mind started to chase its tail again anxiously, questions from earlier filtering back in.

 

If their realities were as mirrored as his short visit on the other side of the portal told him they were, did that mean a beast like the one they caught fell from their reality to the other, slumbering under the earth until disturbed? How many realities so similar to their own overlapped over the nexus at the altar?

 

For that matter, what if…? What if…? Science was pushed to wayside, paving the way for his rampant self doubt.

 

What if this were the only reality that he and Hau ended up together like they did? Was his happiness here the exception and not the norm?

 

What if he was really meant to be isolated?

 

Should they really be together, then, if this wasn’t the way things were meant to be?

 

Hau tugged on his hands, successfully jolting Gladion from his thoughts.

 

“Babe, one of the things I love about you is how smart you are,” Hau told him softly, “but you are overthinking things. I can literally feel your anxiety crawling on my skin right now and it’s not pleasant for either of us.

 

“I think I know where your brain is at right now. I can tell you that if I’m anything like I am in this reality, I love you in all the rest too. And even if that weren’t the case, I love you in this one.”

 

Hau raised his hands up and lightly kissed his knuckles, all while holding Gladion’s gaze.

 

“Know that here and now, all the rest of that stuff doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you came back safe and that you can continue being my nerdy husband for hopefully a long while yet.”

 

Hau’s actions managed to derail his anxiety enough that Gladion could laugh.

 

“I’m not your nerdy husband yet,” he said as he leaned forward and rested his head on Hau’s shoulder.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Hau said. “I love you all the same. This dimension, or the next. This life, or the next. Whether you’re my husband or not. We’ve been through so much together and I’m not letting go of you.”

 

Hau’s hands came up and tangled themselves in his hair and guided Gladion’s head up so he could peer down at him.

 

“I love you so much,” Hau said and kissed him.

 

“I love you, too,” Gladion murmured against his lips.

 

“Do you believe me?” Hau asked and before, Gladion might have been hurt at the question. Now he understood that Hau was only checking to see if his anxiety was assuaged.

 

“Yes.”

 

Hau roughly kissed Gladion and pulled him up into his lap before dumping him backwards on the bed. The air left Gladion’s lungs as Hau leaned over him, eyes dark and shining.

 

“Besides,” Hau murmured as he ran his hands down Gladion’s sides, “I think I might need some practice for tomorrow night so I don’t get stage fright.”

 

Gladion was all too happy to oblige.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun caught the water of Melemele sea on fire as it set, illuminating the beach in a light that made their tuxedos more orange and red than white. The leis around their neck, with flowers both graciously and gratefully offered by the local Comfey, emitted a faint aroma that, had he been any other person, would have calmed his nerves. With the near-white sands of the beach cleaned, Kukui and Lillie had set up the chairs and decorations just out of reach of the tide and any Pokemon that might be attracted to the glimmering decorations. Even Kukui’s lab seemed in better shape than usual; it could almost pass for being a respectable Pokemon lab.

 

Gladion didn’t really know who all gathered before them, he hadn’t really had eyes for anyone else since walking down the alley hand in hand. At one moment he thought he saw both his mother and father, heads together and hands entwined, watching him proudly. At another, there was a gaggle of Hau’s family, trying not to be too loud in their happy crying. And another, Guzma and Plumeria with a gaggle of reformed grunts at the back, looking subdued from their usual style but still sticking out. And last, with a man who had a sterner version of Hau’s face and a blue-eyed Pikachu perching on his shoulder.

 

Their Pokemon, who had gone ahead in their small procession, waited for them by Hala. Gladion hadn’t really felt like either of them needed to be escorted or given away, especially him. And who better to stand up for them at their faithful companions, who had been through near hell for them both?

 

Silvally was a stunning sight, freshly bathed and dusted with silver glitter (probably by Lillie). A matching silver bow had been tied around its neck and it stood at attention, proud of all the attention on itself and its owner. Null stood opposite of it with matching accessories in gold though it seemed far more distracted by the bow around its neck, if its slightly chewed on edges were anything to go by. Pichu and Clefairy were hugging each other and squealing with joy at Hala’s feet, who seemed more than a little amused at the small Pokemon. The rest of their Pokemon hovered nearby, no less adorned and no less proud.

 

Thinking about this very moment for months and months, Gladion figured that he would probably be teetering on the edge of hurricane-level panic attack. Who wouldn’t, he thought, with all the eyes on him? With all the pomp and circumstance surrounding this moment?

 

All of it didn’t matter, really, in the end. What, or really who, mattered was at his side.

 

All he could see, all he could think about was Hau standing before him, with his eyes shining with unshed happy tears. Hau seemed to be in a similar state and his hands kept squeezing Gladion’s own erratically, probably part reassurance for Gladion, part Hau attempting to keep himself from shaking.

 

Gladion honestly couldn’t hear Hala reading (or really, reciting, the old man had done this so much in his time as former Kahuna) through the ceremony’s script and only responded with half a mind when he was supposed to. The wedding wasn’t what mattered. All that did was in front of him.

 

Maybe the moment was longer that it seemed, or shorter because Gladion’s mind was skipping around wildly to the beat of his heart, but it all ended suddenly with Hau kissing him with more enthusiasm that he would normally allow in public. Today, though, he’d let it slide.

 

But just today.

 

Gladion couldn’t hear the cheering around them over the blood rushing in his ears as he kissed Hau back. His anxiety finally caught up with him, making his knees weak, but Hau pulling him into an embrace saved him from falling in front of everyone else.

 

“It’s done,” Hau murmured into his ear as they rocked back and forth. “We just need to get down the aisle now and we’re home free.”

 

“I don’t think it’s going to be that simple,” Gladion told him. “With our luck, Arceus itself will find its way into crashing our wedding out of spite.”

 

Thankfully, the creator of all things deigned not grace them with its presence as they stumbled down the aisle together, laughing. Silvally and Null were hot on their heels as hau flower petals rained down on their heads. Hapu wolf-whistled at them as they walked by.

 

The entirety of their little wedding stumbled up to Iki Town, where Hau’s family had prepared more food than anyone or any Pokemon would be able to eat in one sitting. Paper lanterns that Lillie and Moon spent days making lit up the main plaza of the town, with curious nocturnal Pokemon floating around them. Though there wasn’t any real order to the whole celebration, there was plenty of dancing already waiting for them and other than the silly tradition that Lillie had insisted upon of them cutting the cake together, they were left to their own devices as well wishers floated by their sweetheart table.

 

The man with the eerily identical face to Hau had pulled him aside at one point with a nod to Gladion and when he asked Hau, he only said with a shrug, “My dad managed to make it. He’s not much of a talker but he says congratulations.”

 

As the night wore on, Hau rested his head on Gladion’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” Hau told him, watching Lillie and Moon dance with one of his small cousins. “I know this was hard on you and I really appreciate going through with it.”

 

“It really wasn’t that bad in the end,” Gladion said. “Really. Even though it was our wedding, I think my brain kind of forgot there for a while that you were going to be by my side the entire time.”

 

“That’s not just the wedding. You’re never getting rid of me now.”

 

Gladion laughed.

 

“Whatever will I do? Maybe I’ll run away to the Pelago again.”

 

“I’ll come and find you, again,” said Hau. “Even if you disappear to another country, into another dimension, or another reality, I’ll be there by your side. You’ll never feel alone or isolated again, if I have anything to say about it.”

 

Gladion found Hau’s hand with his own.

 

“I think,” he said, “I would like that.”


End file.
